


The world's greatest game of telephone

by kiranightshade



Series: Steter Week 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon mythology rewrite, DnD Warlock Definition, Half-wolf Peter, Implied magic Stiles, M/M, magic Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Sometimes, Stiles really hates Peter.(No he doesn't)





	The world's greatest game of telephone

Peter acts as if he’s completely unaware that Stiles has been staring at him for the past ten minutes. He turns another page of his book.

“So…” Stiles says.

Peter looks up at him with his eyebrow raised in question. “Did you need something?”

Stiles huffs. Stretching back into his chair, he states, “You’re alive.”

“Astute as ever, I see.” His eyes are alight with amusement.

Stiles makes an annoyed noise. “I didn’t even think werewolves could do magic. Let alone resurrect themselves. ”

“Werewolves can’t use magic,” Peter says, as if that makes any sense.

Stiles sputters in disbelief, waving his arms for emphasis.

“You used magic.” 

Peter only smiles and returns to his book.

“He’s only half wolf.”

Stiles jumps, turning to see Derek sneering at Peter from the staircase.

“Careful,” Peter chides, “your prejudice is showing.”

“You’re a demon, Peter!” 

Peter scoffs, finally closing his book.

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing. Besides, it’s completely inaccurate.”

To Stiles, he says, “I get my lycanthropy from my mother. My father, however was a—”

“Demon”

“Warlock.”

“Who made a pact with a demon for power,” Derek mutters before storming off.

“Umm…”

Peter rolls his eyes at where Derek was standing. Turning to Stiles, he smirks good-naturedly as he says, “Demon are hardly as inherently evil as humans have depicted them to be. That said, my father merely carried its blood. That hardly constitutes possession, but it did allow a few mutations that have definitely come in handy.”

Stiles has so many questions.

“I have so many questions.”

“and I might be willing to answer some of them.”

“If…”

“If you accompany me for dinner.”

What?

The word sticks itself in his throat as his jaw hangs open.

Suddenly, Peter’s warm hand is closing his mouth and Stiles’ eyes widen when it stays there.

“And here I thought I made my interest clear.”

“Shut up,” Stiles mutters petulantly, but he doesn’t dislodge Peter’s hand.

“That’s not a no.”

It wasn’t a no. it wasn’t going to be a no and Peter knows that. Damn him.

“I’m starting to think that demon thing has some merit.”

Peter chuckles, “You have no idea,” Peter leans close, close enough that Stiles can taste his breathe, “but I could teach you so much.”

Sometimes, Stiles really hates Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Demons aren't the biblical ones you think of from the Christian bible in this world. Neither good or bad, they are simply beings living in a neighboring plane. Powerful, but they don't anewer to any Satan or defy any God. Peter only calls them demons because he has no other name for them.


End file.
